Field
The application relates to systems and methods for use with autonomous vehicles, particularly to maintain active physical control and monitoring of an autonomous vehicle by a human driver.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous parties have raised safety concerns with respect to autonomous, self-driving vehicles. Traditionally, vehicles are driven by human drivers, and that arrangement has an established safety record. Although autonomous vehicles might currently or in the future be safer than a human-driven vehicle, it may still be beneficial to ensure that a human driver is present and ready to take control if the autonomous vehicle appears to be driving in a dangerous manner. Further, regulations in certain jurisdictions may require the presence of a human driver, and some way to ensure that the human driver remains in active physical control of the vehicle, and actively monitors the vehicle. Thus, systems and methods that facilitate or require participation by a human driver can potentially improve operation and safety of the vehicle, and comply with regulatory requirements for the use of vehicles that may otherwise be capable of driving without a human driver. Further, it can be desirable to make this interaction between the human driver and the vehicle less burdensome.
Vehicles described herein may have certain autonomous-driving capabilities. However, to the extent that the active physical control and monitoring of a human driver is required, they would not be fully autonomous. Thus, such vehicles will be referred to herein as “semi-autonomous” vehicles.